


This Is Just For Us

by PikaPals16



Series: Six Queens Under One Roof [15]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I like hurt/comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide attempt, It's hard, bc they go back to the woods, but i added the tag anyway hehe, date, guys it's happy i swear, i intended for it to be pure fluff but i can't, well i guess it's only kinda hurt/comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26078905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PikaPals16/pseuds/PikaPals16
Summary: You'd think it'd just be a regular date.But sometimes stuff happens that triggers things you never want to remember.
Relationships: Anne Boleyn/Catherine of Aragon
Series: Six Queens Under One Roof [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707313
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	This Is Just For Us

**Author's Note:**

> TW: mentioned/referenced/implied suicide attempt and depression

Anne puts on her leather jacket before heading downstairs. Upon arrival, she's meet with the face of her beautiful girlfriend Catherine [of] Aragon.

The green queen still has no idea how she ended up with someone so amazing. Well, they were locked in Jane's bedroom, but how her Lina sees all these great things about her, Anne has no idea. Her self-confidence is just one of many things she needs to work on.

Pulling the gold queen into an embrace, Anne tries her best to subside her thoughts--the bad ones that is. This last-minute date is for the both of them. To spend time with each other in happiness. Not whatever plague-like thoughts fill Anne's head.

"You look great, as always." The compliment comes from Anne, and with the way their relationship is, Lina is quick to reply with:

"Not as great as you, my love." Anne smiles, as she's reminded that _this_ is what's real; and not her voices. Lina presses a quick, chaste kiss to Anne's lips before intertwining their hands. "Come on, let's go."

The two walk out of the house and just stroll along on the sidewalk. Not necessarily a date now that they think about it. They both didn't have anything to do, and it was their off day. Well, then, in that case it _could_ be a date. Though it's not worth thinking too hard about.

Catalina and Anne spend their time talking. About work, bad-mouthing craphead, whatever random topic Anne manages to come up with, etc. They focus most on the conversation and the beauty of the other. However, this _does_ lead to a problem. See, neither of them had realized they were walking down a certain path that they've been on so many times before on other last minute dates.

A path that led to a certain woods.

Not _really_ paying attention to where they are, the two make the same right at the weird looking tree. Then a left at the other thing. And suddenly they're face to face with the huge rock. The last turn before the clearing. The tree. _The noose_.

Thankfully they comes to their senses and see this before the turn is made.

Anne shakily inhales as thoughts start to flood in. The sensation of the weight of that backpack. The slight dizziness she felt. How she could hear her heartbeat in her ears. The tightness around her neck as she put her head through the noose...

"Anne!" Her girlfriend's voice is what snaps her back into reality. The Spaniard looks at the other with great concern. "Love, I've been calling your name for a while. Are you alright?" Anne shakes her head then puts her hand onto her neck--a silent gesture the queens came up with to refer to that fateful day. "Would you like to go back? I should've been paying more attention--"

"Please don't blame yourself." The French queen interrupts, resulting in a nod from her lover. "Sorry for killing the mood. I...I guess I just wanted things to go back to normal...." Catalina is about to interrupt before she stops herself, allowing Anne to continue talking about her feelings--something she's been getter at. "When we would just not care. And come to our special spot just for the two of us.....I miss that." The first queen brings their interlocked hands to her lips, kissing Anne's knuckles.

"It's alright, mi amor." She brings the second queen's head to rest on her shoulder as she's pulled into an embrace. "We can find a new spot." Catherine kisses Anne's temple before pulling them apart so their eyes meet. "Okay?" The green queen nods.

Then their eyes trail to the side. The side opposite from the clearing. With a shared look, Anne pulls Catalina and the two of them make a right at the large rock.

They walk for a while, this time taking in more of their surroundings in comfortable silence, rather than talking. A few minutes later, the couple comes across a rather large tree. Slightly bigger than the surrounding trees. And on the branches sits a floor of wooden boards and what looks to be two walls.

A little mischievous smile grows on Anne's face at the sight. She knows exactly what it is. In a quick moment, the younger of the two pulls the older toward the new sight, Catalina rolling her eyes in the process.

"Lina look! It's a treehouse!!" Letting go of her girlfriend's hand and letting her inner child explore, the green queen scans the tree for a ladder. As Anne searches, Catherine marvels at the sight. A few minutes ago, Anne had been extremely anxious as the memory of her attempt filled her head. And now, her eyes are lit up and she doesn't care about the outside world. Just like the woods had done for them prior to the event. "Found it! Come on, Lina! Hurry up!"

"Alright, alright." _It's truly remarkable_. Lina has one final thought to herself before catching up with Anne, who is now halfway up the rope ladder she found.

Arriving up top (with some struggle if she's being honest), Anne pulls the gold queen up to the wooden boards.

"It's so cool, right? Imagine _actually_ living in a tree." Catalina scoffs at this comment.

"We'd probably need a bigger tree." The oldest queen glances at the unfinished building. "And more _walls_." Anne giggles at the mention as she leans in to kiss Lina's cheek and lays her head on her shoulder. They stay that way for a few minutes, enjoying each others' presence and looking out at the view. Really, just a bunch of trees, but there's something so relaxing about it.

It's after these 'few minutes' that Anne gasps. Not in shock, but the way Catalina knows all too well; the kind that shows Anne has an idea. And considering their location, the Spanish queen is pretty sure she knows what it is.

"Lina, can we finish it??"

"No."

" _Please?_ "

"Nope."

" _Pretty please?_ "

"Why?"

"So it can be finished! And that when we're done we can keep it secret just the two of us! _And_ it gives us an excuse to spend time with each other!"

"That last one contradicts the previous statement. If you're going to use this as an excuse, then the other queens will eventually find out about it. Then it _wouldn't_ be our secret. Plus, we don't know the first thing about building a treehouse."

"We can learn! _Please_ Lina? I really wanna do this!" With that, Catherine thinks about it for a moment as Anne waits impatiently for her response. She lets out a sigh as she, once again, gives in to her girlfriend's plan.

"Alright. Fine." She replies, throwing her hands up. "Looks like we're building a treehouse."

* * *

It takes them 7 days to finish building the treehouse. Seven very _spread out_ days. So, clearly, the didn't finish it as quick as Anne would've liked, but the result is very much worth it. Catherine had even bought beanbags to leave inside the newly built treehouse (with plastic covers of course, it would definitely get dusty out here).

How they've managed to keep it a secret is a mystery. Especially during the building process

But now instead of making a left at the rock, they turn right. Obviously, the clearing is not forgotten. The past event that had happened for the two of them is too traumatizing to forget.

Catalina likes to think of it as a reminder. Like, the letter she had kept, it is a reminder of what happened, and that they've moved on from it. That in itself is truly beautiful. Though, obviously not as beautiful as Anne.

"Thank you, Catalina." The gold queen hums in question. Anne's head is rested on her shoulder as they sit inside their little place. "For helping me do this. I really appreciate it."

"Of course, Anne." She presses a kiss to her lover's head. "Anything for you. I love you so much."

_So much that I should make sure that you're mine forever._

**Author's Note:**

> ok idk if the last line makes any sense but it's a hint for a future thing (not the _next_ next one, but a future one for sure)


End file.
